iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Mothman/Ice Age crossover 2
Mothman/Ice Age crossover'' 2'' is a sequel to Ice Age 9: The Revenge of the Mothman and Mothman/Ice Age crossover. It stars Annie Golden, Kristen Johnson, Tinsley Grimes and Avril Lavigne. Plot The mothman returns again, this time it is on the loose in the ice, it is responsible for the killings of animals in valley and Dino-World. It is up to Shelly, Sylvia, Jennifer and Marina, who has returned from the future thanks to the mothman, to stop it from killing their friends, and escaping from the valley. Chapter 1: The Accident and Return of Marina The story opens with Marina, a female adelie penguin who is seen walking alone through an abandoned ice cave. She comes to a large wall of ice, stops and stairs at it. She can see a black shape frozen in the ice, it has large wings with sharp claws and she can see its bright red eyes. She stairs closely at it, then the eyes begin glowing brighter. She gets nervous at the sight of the eyes, slowly backs up, and begins running out of the cave. She looks back, and can see a bright red glowing back in the tunnel, then out of now where the creature comes flying. She screams, and begins to run faster, it almost grabs her, but she ducks and it flies right into the ice above the exit. She barely makes it out of the cave before several larges chunks of ice collapse down in front of the entrance, blocking it off. She breaths a sigh of relief, turns around, and sees her friends just standing before her. Priscilla asks, "Marina, what... what were you running from?" "I don't know, but it had a pitch black body, sharp claws, bright red eyes and very large wings. But after that cave collapse, I'm sure its dead," Marina responds. Pola steps foward and asks, "Well, let's get out of here before anything else happens." Marina nods, and the nine girls begin to walk off back towards their valley, not knowing that they are going to be in for a new adventure soon. Meanwhile, In the Ice Age, Flood's kids, Amber and Bryan are chasing each other around the playground, after a while Mindy, Sarah and Aaron join in too, that is until the ground starts shaking violently and the five children begin running back to their families. Guan says, "Don't worry kids! Just stay up on this hill, and we'll be fin..." but she is cut off when the ground begins shaking hard than before, the five kids grip onto Guan and they begin screaming. After a few minutes of shaking, everthing stops, and they slide down the hill. At the bottom of the hill, Guan finds Brandon and the baby dinos. Brandon says, "Is it just me, or was there another earthquake? 'Cause it sure felt like one." The eleven dinosaurs walk out of the playground to go make sure none of the others were hurt. Meanwhile... back in the future... Marina, Gwynne, Pola, Priscilla and the other girls have finally reached their valley, where they stop in the center of it, and notice that everyone is gone. Gwynne, slightly nervous, says, "Where... where is everybody?" Marina responds, "I don't know Gwynne, they must be pulling a trick on us or something. You remember last year?" Pola says, "Yeah, we all do! When we were sleeping, a few of them came into our cave, and they began to throw snow balls at all of us. But you how Gwynne is when you wake her up, she is mad." Priscilla says, "Yeah, but you all remember how Marina said that something chased her in that cave? What if it isn't dead, it attacked the valley, and all others are hiding?" Michelle responds, "I hope not. I doubt everyone could escape it..." The girls turn around, they see the creature flying towards them, it screeches threatningly, and the girls begin running. Alice yells, "Run! Its getting closer! Hurry up Rosie!" The creature screeches at them again, it flies closer, all the girls get down, and it goes right over them, then hits right into another wall of ice. The girls see a large ice sicle about to come loose, the run away when it comes straight down into the create, and it screeches in pain. Rosie says, "What is that thing?!" Michelle says, "I have no idea! Lets just keep running!" They look back at the creature, and the sees its dead, so the just run away to search for their friends. Chapter 2: It's back... Chapter 3: Journey to the Dino-World Chapter 4: One last battle and the return to Snow Valley Cast Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions